


Things Left Unsaid, Don't Leave Me (Claire to Adam)

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heroes: Volume 2, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is infatuated with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid, Don't Leave Me (Claire to Adam)

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: I imagined that this takes place some time during Vol. 3.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!

_Don’t leave me alone,_

_ With the seeds that I’ve sewn. _

_ I lay in bed, remembering the things you’ve said, _

_ Memorizing the contours of your face, _

_ Your tanned skin and luscious blue eyes;  _

_ You’re everything I shouldn’t want _

_ But need.  
  
_

_ Is it even possible to love someone _

_ You’re destined to hate? Someone, _

_ You’re told is supposed to be your enemy _

_ instead of your lover?  _

__

_  
_

_You know my fears_

_ And yet, you don’t shed tears.  _

_ I have to find you somewhere, buried six feet deep, _

_ Screaming, needing me –  _

_ wanting and waiting for a sweet release.  _

__

_  
_

_I’ll never cease, but in case_

_ I forget the pain you’ve unleashed,  _

_ I remember the things left unsaid, _

_ Lying here again in my bed.  _

__

_  
_

_Three months and I’m still haunted by you,_

_the blue eyes I’ve never known or the skin I’ve never touched._

_I can get on without you,_

_run away from the darkness surrounding you,_

_and keep you buried six feet deep._

_These things left unsaid, stay buried in your grave._

__

 

_You’re everything I don’t want_

_and need to forget._

___I don’t need you to love me._

__

_  
_

 


End file.
